Flowers and Fire
by Pikaciao
Summary: While in a camp in a forest clearing, Ash falls ill one night, and runs off, delirious. Iris finds him, but they are lost with only a few of their Pokémon. Meanwhile, Cilan is in a state of panic, trying to find out what has happened to his missing friends. Negaishipping. Currently rewritting this, then I will continue to add on to it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first official Pokémon fanfic. ("official fanfic" sounds like an oxymoron, doesn't it? :P) When reading and reviewing, please remember that this is solely a fanwork and should not be taken as canon. The content in this story represents my thinking of the settings, plot, characters and concepts in the anime.**

**As you probably already know, the Pokémon franchise is not my original work. :P Please support the official release, particularly the new X and Y games. If you cannot donate money, maybe you should at least send friendly messages on construction paper to their programmers. Game programming is probably very hard work. **

**Just as a heads up, Ash is 12, Iris is 12, Cilan is 16, and Pokémon can talk.**

**I'm dedicating this fanfiction to my favorite fanfiction writer, Toadettegirl2012. She writes amazing fanfiction, much better than this one. Go check it out, or I will hack off your limbs with this plastic spoon (holds up spoon). I will fill ALL of your holes if you do not comply.**

* * *

"Iris! Ash! It's breakfast time!" The green haired teenager known as Cilan made a twirling motion with a piece of dishware as he called to his young friends with the promise of a hot meal. Today was a good morning for him: It was sunny, but not blaring, warm, but not hot. Several Minccino were playing in a nearby tree. A group of Pidove were picking the ground nearby for a 's own Pokémon, particularly Pansage, felt just the same way, taking in both the smell of the freshly cooked food and the natural environment around them. It smelled of flowers and honey, and the smell of pancakes added a welcoming sense to it. Normally, Cilan would want to savor this moment before he called the two teens, but he felt like sharing his good mood, no matter how rambunctious his friends may be. Not to mention that Iris would have been angry at him if he let the food get cold. Ash, on the other hand, was more of an eat first, ask questions later kind of guy.

About a minute passed, and Cilan called for them again. "Iris? Ash?" ... Still no response. "C'mon, guys... this isn't funny!" Cilan sighed. "Pansage?"

"Mmm?" Pansage acknowledged Cilan sleepily.

"Did you see Ash, Iris, or Pikachu this morning?"

Pansage snapped out of his daze and began rubbing his chin in thought. Then, his head snapped towards Cilan's direction. "They aren't missing, are they," Pansage brusquely questioned.

"Well... not exactly, I just can't find them."

"That's what 'missing' means, Cilan! And to answer your question, I haven't seen them since last night."

"Don't worry, Pansage. They're probably off in the woods playing... or battling... or arguing." Cilan sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they turn up."

The trainer and his Pokémon just sat there for a while, before trying to make conversation to pass the time.

"Say, Cilan... did you hear those noises last night?"

* * *

_The night before..._

Ash stood in a strange field with purple grass. Where was he? He didn't remember coming to an open field. "Pikachu? Iris? Cilan? Where are you guys?"

Ash looked around for a couple minutes before for retiring onto the grass. His head was pounding and he was very nauseous. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, there was fire all around him.

"Wahhh! Someone! Help!" Ash cried this out in vain, knowing that no one could hear him. However, he did see a small shadow approach him through the fire.

"Pikachu! There you are! We have to get out of here, and fast!" Ash called out to his Pokémon, but no reply came. "P-Pikachu? What's wrong?"

Pikachu had his head down so low that it was impossible to see his face. He took slow steps toward Ash until he was right in front of him. Ash began to get nervous. This was all very strange.

"Pikachu! Say something! You're scaring me!" Ash reached out his hand to Pikachu's face, only to be met with Pikachu jerking it's head up and snarling. Pikachu's teeth were sharp, and it's eyes were a blood red. **(AN: Creative, aren't I? :P) **Ash was startled, but tried to keep composed. "Buddy? Don't you remember me? It's Ash! We're the best friends in the world!"

Pikachu bit down, very hard, into Ash's wrist. He yelped in pain, praying that Pikachu would come to it's senses. "Pikachu, it's me!"

Suddenly, Pikachu stopped biting. It simply sat there, with an evil looking grin... then simply became a pile of ashes.

Ash was flabbergasted, and extremely confused. He could only sit there, very stunned, as the orange world consumed him.

* * *

Ash awoke with a start, panting, his forehead drenched with sweat. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was going to throw up. As he lay there, hyperventilating, a face looked up at him from the tree above him.

"Ash, what are you breathing all heavy for? Some people are trying to sleep, you know. Isn't that right, Axew?"

Axew was still fast asleep.

"Axew says I'm right." Iris looked at Ash smugly, her head in her hands.

Ash smirked up at his friend. "Looks to me like he's fast asleep."

"So accusing! You're such a little kid." Iris grimaced. "I'm going back to sleep."

Ash couldn't help but warmly smiling up at Iris. Such, she could be rough sometimes, but he found it sweet in the oddest sort of way.

"Huh? Where's Pikachu?" Ash suddenly asked to no one in particular. "Pik- ack!" Ash felt a cough come up in his throat.

Pikachu, who had been sleeping several feet away, walked towards Ash and snuggled around his leg. "Looks like your awake pretty earlier." Pikachu remarked.

"Yeah, and he seems to think that everyone should feel the same."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Iris. Just go back to bed."

"Assuming that that would be possible..."

"Anyway, Pikachu, sorry for waking you up, I was just scared because I thought that you had gone missing. Sorry for being paranoid, it's just... well, after that nightmare I just had, I was worried that something had happened to you."

Pikachu's ears perked up. "A nightmare? What was it about?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh... so it was pretty bad? Well, don't worry. It was just getting really hot being next to you, so I moved away to find somewhere else to sleep or the remainder of the night."

"Are you kidding me? It's practically freezing over here!"

"Actually, Ash..." Pikachu put a hand on Ash's forehead. "You feel really hot. You should probably go back to sleep... I can sleep with you, this time, if you want me too."

"Geez, what are you, my mom? Relax. If it's too hot over here you don't have to sleep with me."

"Well, alright. Just, don't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Before too long, everyone in the camp was sleeping once again.

* * *

**AN: So, that was the first chapter. What do you think of it? Pretty awesome, huh? Nah, but please leave feedback. It doesn't have to be good, but I would like it to be helpful. I know they are fun to post, but reviews that are things like "pretty good" or "retarded and gay" are not very helpful. If you are going to leave a review, would like it to be something that at least tells me that you actually read it. But, enough dictating. I will post more soon, or, at least whenever I'm in the mood to write fanfiction. Which is pretty often. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** Okay, here's chapter 2! Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. I wish I could have written more, but human beings have to sleep and stuff so I couldn't. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ash wasn't really sure that he wanted to go back to sleep, after the nightmare and all. But he was dead tired, and, as much as he fought it, he couldn't seem to stay awake. Eventually, even with his willpower, he had to give up and go to sleep, with no idea of what was in store for him when he woke.

* * *

_That Ash is such a kid. First he starts panting like a dog, then carries on a loud conversation with his Pikachu, all in the middle of the night when other people are trying to sleep. I wonder how Cilan can sleep during all of this... _Iris sighed. _But, annoying or not, he's just so, so... cute! And he's-_

Iris' train of thought was broken by a sudden gasping noise from below her. _Ugh, is he talking to Pikachu again? _Iris thought. However, after a closer inspection, she noticed that Pikachu was asleep, and Ash's eyes were closed. And, it seemed that he was having difficulty breathing. _Oh, don't worry yourself, Iris, he's fine. This is Ash we're talking about, right? Right._ _He's probably just having a weird dream anyways. _

Iris snuggled up against Axew and the trunk of the tree and tried to force herself back to sleep. However, she found that she couldn't, because 1. Ash was straining to breathe and it was kind of LOUD, and 2. She was... well... worried.

Iris set the sleeping Axew down and quietly climbed down the tree.

"Ash..." She whispered, "Are you okay?" She shook him gently. "Ash, please wake up..."

She sighed in relief when he opened his eyes, but they seemed rather... blank? They were open, but seemed to be looking right through her.

"Ash? Ash!" She shook him again, this time more violently. He closed his eyes and opened them again, and this time he did acknowledge her... but, was he... scared?

Suddenly, Ash's terrified look turned into a grimace. He snarled at her, but then ran off into the woods, his head in his hands.

Iris yelled out to him, waking both Pikachu and Axew up. Though they were both unsure of what was going on, they followed in tow.

... Cilan sure is a heavy sleeper, isn't he?

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Cilan, I'm starting to get worried. It's been a whole hour!" Pansage was frantic.

"Don't worry, Pansage, I'm sure Ash and Iris will get hungry soon, and come to me. They always do."

Crustle came up behind him, yawning. "Well, can we go ahead and eat, maybe..." Crustle seemed kind of nervous and the thought of eating before his friends, kind of worried that they would be angry at him.

"Let's give it 15 more minutes, then I'll search for them. If I still can't find them, we'll eat, and then we'll get help. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"I guess," The two Pokémon said in unison.

* * *

_The night before, again..._

"Ash! Where are you going! Stop it! You're going to run into that-" SMACK "... tree..." Iris sighed, and ran to her friend, who curled up under the tree he had just collided with. Ash held his head in pain. His forehead was soaked with sweat and his cheeks had a pinkish tint. "... Ash? You alright?"

Ash bolted up with shaky legs as Iris touched his shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

"Ash, what are you-"

"I'm warning you! Stay back!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Ash! Get a grip!"

Pikachu and Axew came running up behind the two, stopping to catch their breaths. "Iris," Pikachu began to explain, "don't worry, he's just delirious."

"'Don't worry, he's just delirious'? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? This is pretty serious."

"He's just running a fever, that's all. Nothing a little zap can't solve." Pikachu touched Ash's wobbly ankle and sent a small jolt of electricity through Ash's leg. This seemed to wake Ash up.

"Iris?"

"Are you alright, Ash?"

Ash didn't hear her. He was already unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter three! This is where stuff actually starts to happen. That last chapter was kind of rushed, I know, but I'll try to make this one more well written.**

* * *

"Ash? Ash! Wake up! Please!" Iris angrily turned to Pikachu. "Why the hell did you shock him? Are you stupid!"

"Calm done! I only used a little electricity so he would stop seeing you as some kind of monster!"

"It doesn't matter! He wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't left him to freeze in the middle of the night!"

"You can't put this thing on me! You've been so mean to him that this is a sign if his broken self-esteem!"

Axew rolled his eyes. Not only were his friends arguing a the wrong time, but they weren't even making sense. He knew it was time to polish his tusks and handle things on his own like a big boy. How would he ever evolve if he couldn't even do that? He sat down and thought for a minute. _I know!_ He had come to an epiphany. _I'll use one of my oran berries that I secretly keep in Iris's hair! They're so busy arguing they won't even notice!_

Axew jumped into Iris' hair, and came back out with an oran berry in hand. He walked over to where Ash was sleeping. "Hey! Look what I brought you!" Ash didn't wake up. "It's and Oran berry! You'll feel better!" Still no reply. "Gonna be stubborn, huh? I'll just do it the hard way." Axew used one of his tusks to pry Ash's mouth open, causing Ash to whimper in his sleep. Axew stuck the berry in his mouth, and made Ash's jaw chew as if it were a puppet's.

Sure enough, the berry caused Ash to awaken. He was feeling slighty better. Through his blurry vision, he could see Axew next to him. He picked the Pokémon up and hugged it. Iris and Pikachu saw Ash and stopped arguing.

"What are you doing to MY Pokémon?" Ash smiled a little upon hearing these words. Iris was so cute when she was jealous.

"I was hugging him."

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap and shoved Axew away, taking it's place in Ash's arms. "Ash! You're awake!"

"Uh, hey, buddy. Where are we?"

Everyone looked around. It seemed that no one had taken into account how far they had gone.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well, you're the one who led us here. Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, actually, I don't really remember coming out here."

Pikachu smiled. "Of course you don't. You were delirious." Pikachu made a face at Iris, who muttered something under her breath.

"Well, we should probably head back to camp. Cilan'll be real worried if he wakes up and we're gone." Ash started to get up, but his legs were too weak and buckled under him. Iris caught him just before he fell. She put an arm around his shoulders.

"Iris..." Ash was surging with gratitude.

Iris looked in to his eyes and smiled. "Don't mention it." They both held this gaze for a moment, until Ash suddenly looked up from it, blushing.

"So, uh, which way is camp?" Silence. The color left everyone's faces. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Don't worry! I can always use my sixth sense to find our way back!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You know that thing has never worked the entire time I've been travelling with you!"

Ash rubbed the top of Pikachu's head. "C'mon, buddy. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Iris' face went red. "Desperate, eh? I'll show you desperate!"

Pikachu smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Iris pointed in a random direction and yelled, "It's that way!"

They all nervously followed behind her with a hunch that they were being led into danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Pride is a funny thing. It can raise morale. That can be helpful. It can raise self-confidence. That can be very necessary. Unfortunately for Iris, acting on her pride was not currently raising anyone's morale and was taking her self-esteem to unbelievable low levels.

Iris sighed. They had been walking for what felt like forever, though, looking up the sky, she realized the moon had barely changed position. It couldn't have been more that 30 minutes.

"Alright, you guys!" Iris whirled around with a plastered smile. "Change of plans! We're just going to stay here tonight!"

"Okay!" Axew smiled. "Good idea, Iris!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "The first one she's had yet..."

"Nuh-uh! Iris' always got the best ideas!"

"Oh, you mean like being a dick to her best friend and relying on a false psychic sense to guide her in times of need? How brilliant."

"Shut up! At least she's not stupid! Like you, you dumb brain!"

"Oh my God!" Iris tugged on her pigtails in frustration, "Will you both please shut..." Iris trailed off, making a striking observation.

"Where's Ash?"

* * *

Despite all of the noise by recent commotion not even stirring Cilan, it only took a leaf landing on his face to wake him up. He smacked his lips, rubbed his eyes, and began to look around. He didn't see his companions, but he didn't think too much of it. Besides, he figured that he wouldn't let a slight suspicion let him lose too much sleep. Something that he would later much regret.

* * *

Pikachu and Axew looked at each other and gasped simultaneously. The sudden realization that their friend could be in danger dawned on them. What if he had passed out behind on the trail? Or, even worse...

Pikachu pointed a chubby finger at Axew. "You! Didn't I tell you to make sure he was alright? He's sick, if you couldn't tell!"

"Me?" Axew glared at Pikachu. He's not my trainer!"

"Ugh, here they go again..." Iris said to herself. "Oh Ash... I hope your safe..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for this shooort aaas fuuck update. I'm really busy, and I don't have much time for fan fiction. I will probably merge chapters 2, 3, and 4 together to be chapter 2.**


End file.
